Would you question it?
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Wierd little one-shot, please R


If you saw a tall man with brown eyes and black hair with a brownish hue would you question it? No. If he was walking hand in hand with a woman up to shoulder with cascading red hair and sparkling green eyes would you question it? No. If they had rings on their fingers would you question it? No

He is James Potter, a wizard, a pureblood and an ex-womanizer at his school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you'd only question that if you didn't already know about the Wizarding world with is so close to our own. That was where he met her, the woman he married, the woman who bore his first and only child. Would you question it? No.

She was Lily Evans, she is now Lily Potter; after all she married James, would you question it? No. But people now say he **was** James Potter and she **was** Lily Potter because everyone thinks they're dead…

If your husband asked you out to a special dinner while you had a less than a year old child to look after would you say yes? No. If it was your **anniversary** and your husband asked you out to dinner and you had a less than a year old child to look after who was adored by the next door neighbours eighteen year old daughter who said she'd look after him would you say yes? Yes.

If your next door neighbour's daughter had red hair, a different shade to yours and a different style would you question it? No, after-all, there are so many red heads in the world. If she invited her boyfriend round who just sat and watched T.V and talked to his girlfriend rather than having sex on your couch would you question it? Not really, but probably no. If she left him watching T.V to see to your crying child would you question it? No, she was doing her job.

If the boyfriend heard a knock on the door and assumed it was the parents back would you question it? No, should he have opened the door? He had every right to but he should have looked. He and his girlfriend died that night…

"Will these muggle ever stop being murdered?"

"Not as long as he's around."

He is Lord Voldemort, a dark and powerful Wizard but he wasn't always that way, once he was Tom Marvolo Riddle a name which then became an anagram for 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

He was every girl's dream, he was perfect, tall, sweet, charming, good at Quidditch (a wizard sport played on broomsticks which serves much the same purpose as muggle basketball), top grades, 100% in every test, prefect, Head Boy even but no one's perfect are they?

Of course not and what was Tom Marvolo Riddles only fault? His eyes, yes, his eyes, ever since he was born the slight problem of colour blindness, not much mind you but things blurred a little sometimes and some colours seemed a bit odd. But he didn't think anything of it; what need did he have to do so, he was 'perfect' after all.

But when you've gone under an awful lot of pain, hexes, curses, charms, spells, poisons and cures and your eyes had turned to snake like slits that glow red would you notice that your vision didn't change, your colour blindness only got worse? No, you'd think it was the light reflecting in your eyes playing tricks on you so would you question it? No.

If you were intent on killing the Potters' and were unaware of their night's activities and your good, loyal servant had informed you off the whereabouts of their house would you go? Yes. If you were colour blind and didn't know and a man who actually had brown hair that looked black to you and hazel eyes that looked chestnut would you question it? No. If you thought it was James Potter and you wanted to kill James Potter would you kill him? Yes.

If you wanted to kill all the Potters' and knew full well there were three and you'd only killed one would you look for the rest? Yes. If you heard a scream would you go to it? Yes. If you saw a woman whom to you had dark copper hair and green eyes would you question it? No. If you thought it was Lily Potter and you wanted to kill Lily Potter would you kill her? Yes.

If there was a baby in a cot screaming who looked under a year old and you knew Lily Potter and James Potter had a son named Harry Potter who you knew was under a year old would you question it? No. If you wanted to kill all the Potters' and that meant Harry too would you kill him? Yes.

He is Harry Potter, he is the one who brought down the Dark Lord at the peak of his power; he is the boy-who-lived. His parents love travelled with him wherever he went, that had been what had saved him; would you question it? No. If you found that Lily and James needed to be alive for this protection to work would you question it? Yes.

And why would you question it?

Because James Potter and Lily Potter are dead…

**This struck me while writing my HP x SM x-over (plz read if you like that kind of thing), I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS. I'm sorry but I really do!!! It was originally going to end 'Because Harry Potter is dead...' but I changed my mind, oh well! :-)**


End file.
